


Waiting for Forever

by idontcarewhatbonniethinks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatbonniethinks/pseuds/idontcarewhatbonniethinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an AU where everyone is alive. 1st chapter Lexa is waiting for Clarke to return from Arkadia. I promise future smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke had been gone for days. After they had been together Clarke immediately left to go back to Arkadia. Not just because she had to but to turn Pike over and create peace so that she and Lexa could bring peace to both of their communities together. It had been almost ten days that she was gone. Lexa was sure that she would not come back. Lexa thought about how she might have been caught and killed by Pike or others in while they rebelled. There was also still a kill order up on the perimeter. Maybe a new warrior had taken her out when she crossed enemy lines to speak to Indra or get a message back to Lexa.

The commander would walk about her tower in a forever grumpy mood. Titus would only cross her path if it was the utmost importance. The first time he tried to convince her to forget about Clarke a lit candle was thrown at him. He hasn’t bothered the Commander since. Everyday though she would ask if any sky people had been killed. There were some here and there but they never mentioned some even remotely close to Clarke and Titus assured her that every warrior knew to bring no harm to Clarke, it still wasn't good enough for the commander.

She would lie in bed alone every night, waiting for Clarke or news or her arrival to Polis, but there was nothing. Lexa had started to carve markings on her bed post. Something she had learned that past commanders used to do when they had a large problem to solve and could not rest. Most of it was very intricate carvings and drawings. Stories to help future Commanders fall asleep. Similar to a hieroglyphic history since the grounders have no written language. The first night she was alone she took her knife and carved her and Clarke’s name together in English, Clarke had tried to teach her how to write and read before she left. When she looked at her work she felt safer, as if seeing their names together she knew Clarke would return to her safely.

Now there are ten markings on her bedpost and Lexa is worried Clarke will never return to Polis. Lexa lied awake at night, staring at the carving of their names. Closing her eyes and imagining what Clarke might tell her. But nothing sounds right in her head. She can’t get the English and the words right and it all sounds too rehearsed like all of her English. She tosses the covers off her bed and gets up looking around the room, deciding that she will not be able to fall asleep tonight she lights some candles and picks up a book that she bought at one of the stalls in the main market. Titus advised her against it, but looking at the English words reminded her of Clarke.

The book was called Othello, by a guy named William Shakespeare. Lexa wondered about his name every time she picked up the book. William made sense, it was a name she heard sky people use. But it was the Shakespeare that threw her off, she wondered where this tribe of people had lived in the past. Also the words were different that what she learned as english and what sky people used but the keeper of the stall assured her it was english. All things she reminded herself to ask Clarke when she returned, if she returned.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes back!

It was midday in the tower. Lexa had finished with her meeting for the day and decided to retire to her room earlier than usual, being too grumpy to speak with any of her peers. She read her book by an open window letting a gently breeze come in the room. She was trying her best to keep her mind off Clarke and she got lost in the story. She finally looked up when she heard her door gently close shut. As she lifted her head and raised her gaze her eyes met with Clarke’s. She looked incredible, her blond curls with a little tousled from the ride on horseback but her eyes had a calm to them. She still looked a bit dirty from the ride but Lexa didn’t care. She stood up to meet Clarke who had rushed to stand next to her. She stopped as Lexa took a moment to stare at her, not really believing that she was there, that she had come back. She started to say Clarke’s name before Clarke gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a moment she pulled away and just stared at Lexa. Clarke was always one who would never admit her feelings for Lexa, but right now she tried to find words, words that would make Lexa understand, words that she wish she could have said earlier. She stumbled because she hadn’t found any in English or Trigedasleng because there were none. Lexa realized what Clarke was trying to do and gently put her hand to Clarke’s mouth and said “Don’t worry Clarke, I understand”. 

From there she took Clarke’s hand and led her to their now shared bed. Clarke looked at Lexa, not really understanding but willing to do whatever Lexa wanted. Lexa left Clarke standing there as she took her robe off which revealed grounder pajamas, which was basically a long tattered nightgown that Lexa wore every night to go to sleep. Reminding her of the days when she was not Commander. Lexa got under the covers and looked at Clarke while saying,

“Clarke, you have traveled far. It is time to rest. You are home now” 

Lexa scooted to the edge of the bed, showing Clarke she had left room for her. Clarke was a little surprised but she was tired. She hadn’t slept well since leaving Lexa and she could only assume that Lexa also had restless nights. Clarke took her clothes off, leaving only what was comfortable to sleep in before crawling in bed next to Lexa, to be Lexa’s little spoon. 

Lexa put her arm around Clarke as Clarke pushed back closing the space between them. With one arm Lexa held Clarke tight, she never wanted to let her go again, and with the other she played with Clarke’s blonde hair. She could hear Clarke breathing heavily as she slept and Lexa soon followed, dreaming of all the happy memories they would make together.


	3. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of the story, this would be the morning after.

The next day Lexa opened her eyes to find that Clarke was still pressed against her. She couldn’t remember a time that she had slept so well. Judging from the light that was coming in from her window she guessed it was late morning, they had slept in. She was surprised that Titus hadn’t come in yet to wake her, but maybe he was giving her space. Lexa gathered her bearings realizing that her legs were now tangled with Clarke’s making it impossible to leave her position without waking the sleeping blonde. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes again, getting ready to fall back asleep. Her plan was cut short as she felt Clarke rustle in her arms. Clarke moved around until she was facing Lexa, were she gently opened her eyes and looked at Lexa. Clarke smiled at Lexa as she said “Good morning Lexa”

“Good morning Clarke”, Lexa responded. Clarke moved her head up so she could place a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips. The soft kiss soon turned into a deeper kiss as Lexa opened her mouth to allow room for Clarke’s searching tongue. Clarke would pull back and bite and pull at Lexa’s soft lips, wanting for more. Lexa could only softly moan in response and this just left Clarke wanting more. 

Clarke shifted their positions so that she was on top of Lexa, straddling her over her hips. She moved her head down though to kiss Lexa again as she grinded her hips against Lexa. Clarke moved to place gentle kisses on Lexa’s neck and just as she started to softly knead at Lexa’s breasts they both heard the door slam shut. 

“Heda. You are needed, to settle a...matter” Titus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters


End file.
